shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 122: "Má" and "Là"
|volume = Volume 15 |kana = ｢麻｣ と ｢辣｣ |romaji = `Má´ to `Là´ |arc = Moon Banquet Festival Arc |ep = 39 |chapprev = Spicy Flavor Worship |chapnext = Without Fearing Spiciness }} "Má" and "Là" is the 122nd chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter begins the preparations for the Moon Banquet Festival. Plot Summary Yukihira goes to the Don RS and is talking to Mito Ikumi and Kanichi Konishi. Kanichi says how it is impossible to not make a profit since everyone has a big group and situate themselves away from any danger. However, Yukihira had put his shop up right next to the 8th Seat, Kuga Terunori. Mito gets annoyed and tells Soma that he is so dumb having set his stall right next to the 8th Seat. She then tells Yukihira that if he needs any help with the stall she will come which surprises Yukihira. The Don Cusine is also changing and there are lots more members. Kanichi motivates Yukihira calling him an esteemed member of the Don Committee. Yukihira then is cycling back but sees Erina outside a building where she is ordering people around. He approaches Nakiri and asks what she is doing. Nakiri says that she is moving everything out of the building because she was going to use it for the Moon Festival . Hisako then runs and says that the movers are an hour late. Yukihira takes advantage and asks Nakiri if she can try one of his dishes. Nakiri goes to decline but Hisako accepts for only an hour. Yukihira makes his Mapo Tofu Meal Set. Nakiri tastes it and says he cannot win against Kuga with this dish. Yukihira is annoyed and Erina talks about how there are many different types of Chinese Cuisine and that Kuga's specialty is Sichuan Cuisine. She talks about the Ma and La that help accomplish that only to realize she's giving Soma important information so stops. Yukihira then remembers Miyoko Hojo saying something similar. Hisako then remembers Kuga talking about how his cooking makes people sweat and go red in the face but it's too addictive that they keep going. Yukihira agrees with Kuga's policy which Erina finds perverted. Erina then reminds Soma that his Sichuan Cuisine is so good that it helped him become an Elite Ten Member and that he wasn't an easy opponent for Soma to face. Yukihira gets back to the Polar Star Dormitory Kitchen and is thinking about a recipe to counter Kuga. Megumi then walks in saying that she has turned down the Polar Star Stall and The Local Committee Cuisine. Yukihira is confused and Megumi says she wanted to help him. She then gets flustered and apologizes but Yukihira is grateful for the help and the two of them work together on what recipe will blow Kuga away. Meanwhile, Alice approaches Hayama and says that she really wants to get into the Moon Festival but there are no places. She then explains that she has asked Jun and that she, Ryo and Hayama are now running a stall together. Hayama is shocked and checks a letter which is Jun's writing. Alice then says she will be the leader. Hayama gets annoyed and tries to get Ryo to fight back but he says that he probably shouldn't. Alice wants to do better than Yukihira and Erina but then realizes they aren't in the same area and are in the Main Street Area. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Sōma Yukihira's Mapo Doufu Meal Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc Category:Volume 15